Quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tube applications are known in the art. Such coupling assemblies are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, pneumatic instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc. Despite the existence of such coupling assemblies, there is a need in the art for a coupling assembly that offers higher flow rates, improved coupling security, simplified operation, positive fluid shut-off when detached, and decreased manufacturing costs.